


Beating Hearts

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's ideas on heart beats changes over time</p><p>avengers_tables: Bruce/Hulk: heartbeats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Hearts

Ever since the "accident" he always had to watch his heart rate. Always. No exceptions. If he let it get too high and then "other guy" came out, usually with disastrous consequences. Over the years he learned how much he could push it before the "other guy" pushed at him. He'd been able to raise that redline with meditation, yoga, and just plain old exercise. He'd run for miles with an increased heart rate. He'd worked hard to get to the exact point when “the other guy” would appear. He knew how to make it happen and how to avoid it from happening. The months he'd spent alone after the Harlem incident had gotten him to that point. 

Now eight months after the Battle of Manhattan it wasn't his heart beat he listened for. His control of the "other guy" was greater and for the first time since the accident, he was able to make love to someone and not be afraid of hurting or killing his partner. Of course that probably had a lot to do with the fact the "other guy" really liked Tony. 

Tony's heart beating under his ear was soothing to both him and the "other guy". The arc reactor had always prevented him from lying like he was now and had a funny whirring that was more like static on a radio than being peaceful to listen. Since Tony's surgery to remove the shrapnel and ultimately the arc reactor, he was now able to lay with his head on Tony's chest and simply listen to his heart beating. 

He felt fingers running though his hair and looked up to see Tony's smiling at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked running his hand down Bruce's cheek.

"Beating hearts," he answered shifting so he rested half on Tony's chest.

"Oh really? What about them?" 

"About how much I like to listen to your heart beating under my ear. About how soothing it is," he answered telling Tony only part of what he'd been thinking.

"How does the other guy feel about heartbeats?"

Bruce dipped his head and kissed Tony's chest. He should have known Tony would ask about the other guy, Tony never shirked away from acknowledging or talking about his alter ego. "He likes it too," he answered quietly. 

Tony flipped him over and leaned down and kissed him hard. "That wasn't hard, was it?"

Shaking his head, Bruce answered, "No, but you are the only one who ever thinks about what the other guy wants."

Tony leaned down kissed Bruce. "I think you're wrong about that. I think Natasha does, and I'm pretty sure Agent does, but you only see me because I'm the one in bed with you." 

"And the fact you stupidly were never afraid of him," Bruce countered. 

"Not stupidly," Tony disagreed. "But I'm not going to have this argument with you, again, not where there are much better things to be doing."

"Such as?" Bruce asked innocently already knowing what Tony was talking about but wanting to hear how he was going to say it this time.

"Raising your heart rate."

Bruce laughed and pulled Tony down for another kiss before rolling him over and pinning him to the bed. Yeah, his heart rate was going to go up, but not before he raised Tony's.


End file.
